


Much Needed Assurance

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But Not Much, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura comes home to a disaster.





	Much Needed Assurance

Sawamura comes home to a disaster.  Having a toddler meant that there were always various toys and items left strewn about, though Sawamura was usually on top of cleaning and he was in the process of teaching Tobio to clean up.  Tobio took his job of picking up his toys and putting them in their designated spot very serious and Sawamura tried hard not to coo and hug his son because he was too cute for words sometimes.

 

Mostly though the house was kept tidy, especially since Kuroo lived with them.  Kuroo wouldn’t call himself a clean freak or someone who couldn’t sit still if something was out of place, but that’s how Sawamura would describe him.  He had mellowed out with age but he still couldn’t leave dirty dishes in the sink and he always walked after the two Sawamura’s when they decided to pull off their clothes and drop them wherever they pleased.  Sawamura argued that dropping his clothes on the bathroom floor or in their own bedroom wasn’t being messy, but Kuroo would also pick up the clothes and walk over to the laundry basket, while maintaining eye contact as he dropped the clothes in it.

 

_ “Is that so difficult?”   _ Kuroo would ask, especially after a hard day at his publishing company where he would have to trudge through a dozen terrible book proposals just to get to one that had a bit of potential.  Sawamura would yell for Tobio then tell him to attack Kuroo until they were all rolling on the floor laughing.

 

So coming home after a long day at work to a messy home was not how Sawamura wanted to spend his night, especially since it was Valentine's Day and he had to deal with people at work continually getting sent cards and candies and flowers.  It’s not as if Sawamura expected anything but- okay, he expected  _ something, anything _ really even if it was just Kuroo dropping by to take him out for lunch.

 

But no.

 

Nothing.

 

Not even a text.

 

All grumpy thoughts of messy homes and negligent boyfriends fled his mind as Sawamura walked into the kitchen.

 

The first thing he saw was not one but two dogs.  Big fluffy looking guys who were pressed up on either side of Kuroo, who stood at the counter that Tobio was sitting on.  There was blood on Kuroo’s collar and Tobio’s face was red and blotchy, meaning he was still calming down from a major meltdown.  Kuroo had his hands on either side of Tobio, talking in low and soft tones.

 

“It’s okay, just keep breathing, just like that.”  Kuroo was saying softly.  Tobio took a deep breath and it broke Sawamura’s heart to hear the warble in it, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

 

“He’s gonna be mad.”  Tobio’s voice shook.  “He’s gonna leave.”  Sawamura couldn’t stand by anymore, even though he knew and trusted that Kuroo could handle the situation.

 

“What’s going on?”  Sawamura asked, stepping forward.  He ignored the big dogs for a moment to sweep Tobio off the counter as the little boy broke out in fresh tears.  He held onto Sawamura’s shirt and sobbed into his chest.  Sawamura hated seeing his son like this, it tore him up inside.  Kuroo leaned closer and rubbed Tobio’s back.

 

“We were setting up a Valentine’s day surprise.”  Kuroo looked down at the two dogs who sat patiently, tails wagging against the floor.  They were older, Sawamura could tell by their gray muzzles, but they were calm and they looked well behaved.  “Tobio was playing ball with them and some things ended up getting broke.”

 

“Is that all?”  Sawamura held his son closer.  “It’s okay, we just won’t play ball in the house anymore, alright?”

 

“Apparently one of the kids at daycare told Tobio if he’s bad, his dad will leave him like his dad left.”  Kuroo looked torn between wanting to give a stern talking to this other kid or adopt him.

 

“Tobio, you listen to me, I’m never leaving you no matter what you do.”  Sawamura stated sternly, waiting until Tobio turned his head to look at his father for the first time.  “I love you no matter what.”  Tobio sniffed loudly before turning big watery eyes on Kuroo.

 

Sawamura’s stomach twisted painfully because he knew what was coming.  Part of him knew the worry was unwarranted but part of him still remembered how it felt when they were in college and Kuroo had broken up with him because he wasn’t ready to properly date another man, to admit to himself and others he was gay.  They had been together for nearly two years now.  Kuroo had even moved to Miyagi with Sawamura and his son.  He still worried that one day Kuroo would leave him, would leave them again and he wasn’t sure his heart could take that.

 

“What about papa?”  Tobio asked, making Sawamura’s heart pound in fear.  But Kuroo stepped closer and hugged both of them.

 

“You’re stuck with me forever kid, you and your dad aren’t getting rid of me.”  Kuroo promised, pressing kisses to Tobio’s face until the little boy gave a giggle and hid his face in Sawamura’s neck.  Kuroo then pressed a soft kiss on Sawamura’s surprised lips.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  Kuroo stated firmly and it was Sawamura’s turn to shed some tears, hiding his own face in Kuroo’s neck as he held Tobio close.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608831 (which is how they got together!) No need to read it to understand this story (hopefully)


End file.
